Arena in London
by ButlerBrony
Summary: A homeless girl figures out her past, while working at the Phantomhive estate.
1. Chapter 1: A Midnight Encounter

Chapter 1: A Midnight Encounter

She walked along the cobblestone roads of London. Her stolen boots clicked against the stones, with a crumpled newspaper in her right hand. A baguette in the other. Both were found on a park bench in the center of London.

Winter in London was harsh. Sliding on the ice, the young teenager cautiously made her way about uptown London. The 13 year old girl didn't feel the breeze against her almost bare chest. She was used to the feel of biting frost. Although it was winter, she wore a very short top and a men's coat. She stole some shoes from the local shop, and found some trousers in the back room. She cropped them, and used some loose change to get them hemmed by the tailor downtown.

"Ma'am!" The girl was pushed by a local citizen. Her baguette flew out of her frostbitten hands and skit against the ice on the side of the road. The man laid on his side, looking at the girl. The redhead's eyes stared at the man as she sat up on the road. "That carriage was coming straight for you." The man was breathing heavily, his chest moving sharply. The girl stood up, regaining her balance, and curtsied to the man, dropping around three coins onto the ground next to the man. She picked up her baguette and took a large bite out of it.

The girl sat down on a bench and opened up her newspaper. One side was an article, and the other was a drawn out map of the city. She spotted out where she was and looked to a marker on the page. The mark showed where her so called "house" was. So, she made her way through the streets of London, checking the time on a golden watch a citizen gave the homeless child many years before.

Turning into the alley which her house was, she spotted a figure in the sky. Almost like a man carrying a child. But, the girl rubbed her eyes, and all there was, was the moon.

The house was an abandoned house, that was being renovated, but never got completed. In the brick wall facing the alley was a hole, which was covered up by a tarp. The young teen pulled back the sheet of fabric and walked in.

On the wall she studied the circular mark drawn on her wall. It was an upside five-point star, surrounded by a circle. The circle was surrounded by another circle with rhombuses in it. She studied the mark for years. She recently notices the letters on the side spelled out "tetragrammaton", and has been hard at work, finding who created the mark.

Sleeping on her many old newspapers, which she had collected over the years, the young girl might of had the best sleep in years.


	2. Chapter 2: Street Characters

Chapter 2: Street Characters

In the morning, the morning light pierced through the tarp as The young girl pulled out her map. She looked at all the streets and roads and noticed her marker on the other side of the paper. She pulled out some ink from the other side of the room and a feather from outside and wrote right over the marker, "Phantomhive Manor". She blew on the fresh writing and rolled up the piece of paper. She pulled back the tarp and began walking east.

Looking back at the article, she read, "Recent Loss of Jobs at 'The Funtom Company'". And smack dab at the bottom read, "Jobs Available". Never in a million years has anyone, ANYONE, game a job to a woman. The girl thought it was worth a shot, why not fail trying?

She past a few interesting... characters on the way to Lord Phantomhive's manor. A two dark skinned men with Indian robes on. A red haired "figure" with a chainsaw. And a blonde boy wearing booty shorts skipping along the road, with a butler dressed head to toe in black, trailing behind.

She shrugged and continued walking, because she had seen odder things in her lifetime beside that. Living life on the streets, you can see a man eating another man. She turned to look back at the people, and they were gone. Just like the figures the night before. London was different then a few years before. She knew those creatures were not humans. Or at least, normal humans.

Something didn't feel right about them. Little did she know, she would be with them soon.

She decided to run, considering the funny feeling in her stomach. Oh well, it was probably her hunger.

Instead of thinking about the odd figures, she thought about all the food she might be served if she made the far journey to Lord Phantomhive's manor. She heard about Lord Phantomhive's butler, being the champion of the curry contest, and suddenly, she became hungry for curry. Which of course, she had never had.

In her free time, she read out of date newspapers. So of course, she knew about all the contests and news. The curry contest happened the year before, and suddenly the curry business, well turned into a real business, supposedly.

Before she knew it, there stood the manor. The great manor of the great Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. Damn it. It was huge.

A sharp pain arose into her head. She clenched her head with her numb hands. She fell to the ground on her knees. She was remembering. Her past. It was coming back.


	3. Chapter 3: Past Tense

Chapter 3: Past Tense

* * *

The perfect floor. The perfect house. The two laughing adults. The butler smiling at the family. A young girl playing with a toy set. And, a newborn baby girl. A little redhead. With beaming green eyes staring up at her mother. Her arms reached up to reach her mother's face. Her father, sat quietly, chuckling at his daughters.

No. No. That couldn't be the pain. No. It was a different memory that brought the heart wrenching pain. It was the same family. But. No. It couldn't be. The little redhead sat in a corner, shaking and crying. Her father smacking his daugher. The daughter screaming. No. It wasn't the same family. It was different. The love had melted away.

"You can't keep doing this, Ethel!" A big man whipped his nine year old daughter. "You stupid girl!"

No. She's not stupid.

Ethel was tutored by her father. She failed on, yet another test. No.

The redhead. She couldn't do anything. She was at the mere age of four. No. Stop it.

"Da... Daddy... Daddy. Stop." She tried standing up. She fell back down, afraid of her father. Or was it her father? The one who chuckled at her newborn face just years ago, was that him? It was too much to comprehend.

Ethel screamed at her sister. Telling her to do something. She couldn't move. Ethel's sister poured out tears.

She laid down in the grass clenching herself, tightly.

"Sister. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do!" She shut her eyes and took heavy breaths. She wrapped her arms around her chilled body, and sat on her knees. She opened her eyes in a slow motion, and stared at her breath coming out of her pale lips.

"Excuse me, Madam." The young girl looked up, and a devilish smile stared back. A slender man, dressed head to toe in black stood before her. He bowed down, and protruded his hand, to the girl's face.

"It is quite cold outside. May I take you inside?" The girl took the skinny man's hand and was pulled up off the ground. The man opened a door, and in they went. Into Ciel Phantomhive's great room.

And let me say. It was really great.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm The Narrator Now!

Chapter 4: I'm The Narrator Now!

* * *

Holding the tall man's hand felt odd. More so, that I was in a stranger's house with a strange man, and the strange boy was nowhere to be found.

"Pardon me, um... sir." The devilishly smiling man stared down at me with his small red eyes. Um, hold on. Who the hell has red eyes?

"Yes, my lady?" He tilted his head to the left and closed his eyes. It was actually kind of... cute? I mean for a guy who kind of reminded me of a... pedophile?

"Where is Ciel Phantomhive?" I abruptly asked. It sounded a bit rude. But the man took it very well.

Shit. Ciel must be a spoiled brat.

"Right this way, my lady." He led me upstairs, and knocked on a door. "Young master?" The skinny man asked.

"Yes, what is it Sebastian?" I heard a subtle voice respond. The door opened quite a bit. He was playing with a deck of cards in a navy suit. His pitch black bowtie was perfectly tied.

"We have a guest." He bowed to his master and rolled in a cart of tea. He sat me down in a slightly uncomfortable chair and offered me some of the beverage.

Ciel stood up, place both hands on his desk, and leaned over to look at me. "You look awful. Sebastian, clean her up." He is one stubborn bitch. Thank you very much. Oh, great. Now the butler is going to play dress up with me.

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed, and escorted me to a bedroom.

"My orders were to present you clean for my young master." He took out a handkerchief, and wrapped it around his head.

"I cannot see anything."

You guessed it. I was bathed by the butler. Him? Bathing me? Not too bad. Obviously, I was being washed for the first time in ages, so I wasn't thinking about... him over there bathing me.

He unwrapped his handkerchief and pulled out a dress from a closet. Well, there goes my dignity. Cause, I'm just, you know. In a towel.

He put me in a pink dress with a touch of navy. It was covered with fabric roses. It was very beautiful. I twirled around in clean clothes for the first time in 5 years.

I spun around once more and stopped. Sebastian didn't know what fun was. He stared blankly at the redhead in front of him. He wasn't like my butler. My butler would laugh, and at least... smile.


	5. Chapter 5: His Hands

Chapter 5: His Hands.

* * *

I recognized it right as I saw it. It was a blackish-purple hue. It was right in the middle of his left hand. Te. Tra. Gram. Ma. Ton. Just like on my wall at home.

"Wha- What is that?" I backed up to the mirror on the stone wall.

"My lady, whatever are you talking about?" He grinned his terrible, devilish, smile.

"On your hand." I pointed to the slim hand. He had black fingernails too. Either this dude is a serious creep, or he's... the devil.

"Oh that little thing?" He slipped on his gloves. "It's nothing, my lady." He did that cute thing with his head, again.

"Sebastian." I stood up straight.

"Yes, my lady." He grinned.

"You're... not human." I smiled back. My face flushed.

"Indeed." His eyes flashed a fuchsia color. "Now. May I place the ring back on your finger?"

I stuck out my hand. Outside, I looked determined as hell. Inside, I was shaking and dying. Is he going to eat me?

"Now, let's take you to the young Lord." He pushed open the door for me, and we walked to the study.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him. "Sebastian." He smiled back down, and excused himself to go fetch some tea.

"That's better." He stared at me. "Of course. That dress." He mumbled. "Now. Why are you here?"

"I am here for a job."

"A job?"

"Yes, young Lord."

He sat down, twirled his chair around, and faced the window.

Sebastian rolled in with the tea. "Perhaps she be used as an assistant. I assure you, she will be a strong worker, young master."

For once, I really wanted to praise the devil.

**AN: Sorry for all the confusion! In chapter 2, she ends up in the front yard of the Phantomhive manor, and remembers her life before she was homeless. In chapter 2, she starts remembering, but in chapter 3, that's where it's explained. Also, sorry if you love Ciel, he's a bit of a bitch in this story... Sorry, again!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Star Is Born

Chapter 6: The Star Is Born

* * *

Not exactly what I intended, but I still got a job. I was to be the assistant of the servants of the Phantomhive estate.

"Now. How shall I address you?" He still faced the window. He was too damn confident for a thirteen year old.

"Arena, young Lord." He twirled his chair around.

"And I presume you are young master's age." Sebastian. Stop doing that thing. His eyes turned back to the red color they are supposed to be. Wait. Eyes aren't supposed to be red. Oh yeah, he's a freaking demon.

"I think I'm 13." I shrug.

"You think?" Ciel stares at me.

"I was left homeless since I was four."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"My sister kicked me out once my parents died. It's kind of a long story." I itched the back of my head.

"Sebastian, get this girl some clothes for bed. And a maid's uniform." Sebastian bowed and took me to a room deep into the Phantomhive manor.

"Here we are, Meyrin's room." He took the back of his hand and tapped on the door. "Meyrin, are you in there?"

"Sebastian?" She asked, she opened the door a crack and looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Arena." Sebastian smiled and her face turned red. "She'll be your new assistant."

"That's just great! Young master will be happy!"

"Yes. Show her around."

I was allowed in her room, where there were two candles above a crappy looking bed. There was a decorated armoire where all the clothes were.

"Hello, my name is Meyrin." She took my hand and shook it. She had maroon colored hair, and glasses with a slight crack. She wore a baby blue nightgown with no pattern whatsoever and three white buttons at the top.

"Um, hi." I made a faint smile. "I'm Arena."

"I like your dress, I remember when young master wore that." She pulled out some pajamas for me.

"What? He wore this?" My face turned bright red.

"Yes indeed, he dressed up as a young girl when he was solving the infamous, "Jack the Ripper" case.

"He solved that one?"

"Oh, yes."

She handed me a nightgown and she sat down on the bed. I stood there.

"Oh, stop. I won't look." She opened a book on the shelf and read on her bed, back towards me.

Soon, I carefully stripped. I took off the dress and put on my blue nightgown. Obviously, Meyrin is much bigger and taller than me, so I was stuck with three inches extra of fabric on my arms. Plus the six on my legs.

"It's time to sleep, Miss Arena." Meyrin turned around and pulled a mattress out of a small closet and laid it on the floor.

"I think I'll sleep on the floor tonight." She went fast asleep, as I blew out the candles. I put a blanket from my bed, onto her. And I fell fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Ethel. Goodnight, Meyrin. Goodnight..." I stared up to the sky.

"Ciel."


	7. Chapter 7: Is Somebody In Love?

Chapter 7: Is Somebody In Love?

* * *

I nearly choked on my own words. Ciel? That brat? No. It can't be.

I feel a sharp pain in my head. I start remembering again. One night, my whole family in one bed, and my mom telling a story.

"Tell us a love story, Mum!" Ethel tugged on our mother's silk nightgown.

"Oh, ok." She begins. "Once there lived a family, who gave birth to a blooming baby girl. She grew up, becoming a great seamstress, and one day in her father's tailor shop, a young man walked in. He was a little bit bratty, and he wore nice clothes. He demanded his shirt get sewn back together." Ethel and I stared up at our mother. She begun again.

"They had a spark and he smiled at her. He gave the father extra money, and invited them to a ball. They went, and the girl heard voices in her head saying 'you can't fight the love'. He proposed to her. And they gave birth to you two." She told the story of my parents.

"You can't fight the love". It kept repeating in my head and I decided to walk to Ciel's room. Just to check up on him. I sure hope that damn butler isn't there.

Sure enough, Ciel was still awake when I gasped.

"Arena?" He looked over at me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check up on you, you know." I stared down at the floor.

"Oh. Ok." He stared outside the window and fiddled with a ring.

"You have a family ring, too?" Immediately I put my fingers on the oval cut ruby surrounded by the gold bond.

"Uh, yeah."

"You can come in, you know." Ciel sounded happy to see me.

"Thanks, Ciel." He turned toward me. He walked towards me, and I walked towards him. He stopped when I reached him. His eyepatch was off, and he didn't notice, I guess.

"It's- alright." He leaned into me, and I wasn't really ready. I leaned in towards him. He put his hands on my shoulders and I put mine on his. I had no idea what to do when a guy is kissing you, so I kind of played mirrors with him.

He kind of caressed me. It was sweet. His mouth tasted like weak tea, which I thought he didn't like. He let go of me first and stared at me.

"Your eye." I pointed. He blushed and used his left hand to cover it. "No. It's ok, Ciel." I removed his hand from his face and kissed him, this time I led. I put my hand on his back, and he pulled me in.

I let go that time and helped him into bed. Still, it was my duty to be a maid.

"Goodnight, Arena."

"Sweet dreams, Ciel." I walked out and saw Sebastian creeping behind the door.

All I had to say to him was, "You pervert."

"It's my duty to pay attention to my master."

"I'm sure that is what you were doing."

He glared at me, as his eyes turned fuchsia.

"Oh don't do that with me demon boy. It ain't scaring me."

And he just walked away.

I dissed him, and I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8: Wake Up!

Chapter 8: Wake Up!

* * *

The clap of demon's hands awoke me from a sleep.

"Breakfast preparations need to be made!" A booming voice pulled me out of bed, when I realized, it was Meyrin.

"Come on, Arena!" She pushed me to the armoire, and got me into a baggy dress. "Sebastian wished me to inform you that you are going to get fit for a maid's dress."

"Ok, so what do I do now?" I looked down at the extra fabric hanging from my hands.

"Miss Hopkins will be here soon, yes she will!" Meyrin nodded her head. I shrugged, and waited in the room.

"Servants of Phantomhive shouldn't be seen like this, I guess." I looked down at the baggy cloth hanging from my wrists. I scouted the room for something to do, and all I found was an old copy of Oliver Twist.

"It'll do." I flipped open the crusty, brown pages as the scent of paper filled the room. I started to read.

"Among other public buildings in a certain town..." I read quietly, aside from a sudden giggle or two.

Soon, a tall, slim demon dressed in black tapped open my door.

"Having fun, Miss Arena?" He added to his entrance, sarcastically.

"But of course, Sebastian. I am in the Phantomhive household, am I not?" I grinned, and popped off of the bed.

"Of course." He did the goddamn smile again. "Miss Nina Hopkins is waiting for you in the recreational room.

"So this is who I'm meeting!" Miss Hopkins squealed and her chestnut brown hair bounced.

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Arena." I curtseyed to the young woman, and she got straight to the point.

She stripped me from my clothes, and Sebastian left. Soon, I was bare from top to bottom.

Miss Hopkins measured my waist, bust, chest, arms, and legs. She wrote everything on a little notepad.

"Um, I fit into Ciel's dress just fine, does that mean anything?" I stated to the woman measuring my hips.

"Not much." She smiled into my green eyes. "But your dress will be made pronto." She snapped her fingers and got me dressed.

"Thank you." I curtseyed again, and she shook her head.

"Pleasure is all mine." Miss Hopkins sprinted out of the door, and Sebastian lead me to my room.

"I got it, Sebastian." I lead myself back to my room, when a white haired man ran across the hallway and handed me a gun.

"Protect the mansion." He pointed to a door leading outside and I stared at the weapon.

"But what do-" The white haired man shut my mouth and sent me out.

"Protect." He nodded and sent me off.

"Protect." I shut the grand door behind me and saw three men with tiny guns.

"ARENA!" Meyrin shot the three men, and came over to me. "You've got to be careful."

"I can't do this." I told her.  
"What?"

"I'm only good with knives." A man approached and I throw a knife from my back pocket straight to his left lung.

"So it seems. How many do you have?" Meyrin effortlessly shot a man behind her.

"Enough to last a day." I pulled all of them out. There were approximately 34, and I thought that was enough.

Throwing a knife at a black haired man shooting at me, wasn't as hard as I expected.

The only part was my big dress.

It flipped up all the time, and sometimes the blades got stuck in the fabric.

But, I survived, and killed every single one.

"So, how's your first day so far?" Bard asked with a smile.

"It's absolutely amazing."


	9. Chapter 9: The Maid's Assistant

Chapter 9: The Maid's Assistant

* * *

My dress came that day.

It really was beautiful, and comfortable.

Meyrin helped me in the corset, and she tied my apron onto my torso.

"Thank you, Meyrin."

"You're very welcome." She smiled and pulled me into her body. "You're just like the little sister I never had." She pinched my cheek, which didn't feel that bad, considering the fact that my cheeks were usually red and frostbit.

She put the thing in my hair, which I wasn't used to, and put glasses upon my face. It made my vision better, and everything looked very defined.

"They're from the Young Master." She fixed her glasses, and said, "He gave me some too." She smiled at me and we head from the chambers to the main kitchen to get the fine china for Ciel's tea.

She wobbled on a wooden stool and dropped a fine china cup.

"Woah!" I dived to get the cup and smiled at the red haired maid.

"Sorry, Arena." She smiled, and I held it in my palm, and carried it to Ciel's tea cart.

We peeked in the dining room and watched the cart rolled to Ciel, who was dressed in a green suit with a blue ribbon.

"Today we have an Earl Grey tea." The perverted demon idiot poured a yellowish-brown liquid into the teacup and handed it to Ciel.

"I like the china selection today." Ciel stared at the teacup, examining the design.

"Of course, but it wasn't me who selected the cup." The damn smile again. I felt my eyes rolling. "It was them." He pointed his slim white glove at us and did the damn smile.

I smiled at Ciel with embarrassment.

"Thank you." He pushed a smile, and I felt my face being covered with straining pressure.

"You're very welcome, My Lord." I curtsied, and left the room smiling.

I looked out the window and saw the gardener struggling with the trimming of the trees.

I pushed open a large door and looked up at the blonde servant trimming the trees upon a ladder.

"Need some help?" I asked. The gardener came down and shook my hand.

"It's ok." He smiled, and pushed his hat on his head. "I'm Finny."

"I'm Arena." I shook his hand back and grabbed the trimming tool, and walked to a bush.

I cut off some of the uneven sides, and spotted someone with a gun.

"Finny." I looked over my shoulder, and he waved.

I grabbed a knife from my dress and threw it straight at the intruder's head.

"We've got company."

"One step ahead of you!" Bard shot a loud rifle from the roof of the mansion and hit two more men.

Finny broke off a large branch of a tree, and stabbed it into a man's chest. Before he died, he stabbed some sort of stick into Finny's chest.

He fell to the ground, and Meyrin ran to catch him.

"Finny!" She screamed. She threw her glasses to the ground, and in one hit, they shattered. She cried, and put her head on his chest.

"Don't cry." He smiled. "I'm going to be ok." Meyrin carried his bleeding body into the mansion and Bard put his arm around me.

"Let's do this." He readied his rifle. "FOR FINNY!" And he went on a killing spree with me by his side.

Him, shooting anyone with a weapon, and me following him with the blades.

Together as a family.

That is the Phantomhive way.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood and Love

Chapter 10: Blood And Love

* * *

I eventually went inside, to see how Finny was doing, and somehow the creep became the doctor.

"So? You're good at medics too, huh demon?" He looked up at me from Finny's cot, and his eyes turned the color.

"I prefer to be called by Sebastian, human."

I roll my eyes and nudge the demon's body over to see the frail, blonde haired boy, with a blade in his shoulder.

"Hi, Arena." He puts his hand on my shoulder, and smiles. I put his hand down and ran down to my room to get the dress. I looked at the ugly, cloth that I fought in and shred it into little pieces.

I ran back to Finny and took off his bandage.

"I put that on there for a reason." Sebastian stared at me with mad eyes, and I glared back with less intimidating, green, eyes.

"I know." I said. "This cloth absorbs more blood than anything here. I should know." I pulled up my maid's dress, and sat next to Sebastian, staring at my damaged leg.

"Well then, I'm going to prepare tea for young master." Sebastian left the room without a word, and next thing I know, they're kissing.

Meyrin and Finny. Based on that day's events, I didn't care. I just stared lovestruck, by their love. I didn't even think about Sebastian's shitty-ness. I just blushed, and decided to leave them alone. I closed the door, eyes closed. I leaned against the door, thinking about my own love. Ah, Ciel.

Next thing I knew, Ciel's lips were pressed against mine. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. His suit was blue that day, imitating his eyes. His smile was very perfect, because it only happened a few times.

"I should prepare you some tea, my Lord." I blushed, and ran upstairs, my cheeks as bright as autumn leaves.

Ciel went up the other way, and I waited a few moments.

The day went by quickly, and I ended up in my room with Meyrin, earlier than usual.

"So Finny." I smiled at Meyrin, dressing in her nightclothes.

"Yes." She plopped on the mattress, very tirely, and smiled at the ceiling. She stared at me. "He's amazing, yes he is." Her voice squeaked, as I took a bow out of my hair. My hair cascaded down my nightgown, as a knock planted on my door. I heard tiny footsteps running away, as Meyrin opened the door.

There in plain sight was a silver tray. With a bottle of champagne and two bottles to go with it. And behind the bottle of 1864's champagne selection, was a note with a small blue rose drawn on it.

Meyrin picked up the note and it read, "Here's to true love." Meyrin grinned and stared straight at me.

"This bottle isn't from Finny." Her smile beamed at my eyes. "It's from young master." Her grin only got wider, as I confessed.

"I know." I jumped off the bed and headed for the door. I picked up the tray and laid it on the bed.

Meyrin poured a careful glass for her and me. "So, shall we make a toast?"

"Here's to true love." I said, in a calm voice.

"To true love!"


End file.
